Alone
by Fran16
Summary: What happens when you are no longer in control of your future? When fate takes over and you have to face the possibilty of loosing the one you love, forever? Galex


Alone

The blinds drawn, the lights dimmed and the rest of CID having cleared out to Luigi's over an hour ago, Gene Hunt remained in his office, feet up on the desk with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a fag in the other.

Despite the demanding and hectic day, involving an arsonist and some dazzling heroics from Ray, Gene Hunt had only one thing on his mind.

Alex Drake.

It wasn't as though he hadn't known from the very first time he'd met her that they'd never be together, it was just that up until now there had always been some distinguishable trace of hope.

He loved her.

Of course he did. It didn't take a psychologist to work that out. But ultimately, that was the problem. Because letting her go, would be all the more heartbreaking.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

**

Huddled up on the extremely retro, zebra print sofa, she glanced around the room at the 80's décor one last time, taking a tremendous amount of care to make sure she could see every single detail through the pools of water engulfing her eyes. If this truly was the last time she'd ever be a part of this world then she wanted to remember every last detail, every last memory of her life here.

'_Tell me - do you ever get lonely Gene?'_

'_The Gene Genie, lonely? Too busy clearing the streets of Cockney filth and scum to get lonely. Sometimes. But if I ever here you repeat that I will have to stamp on that pretty little head of yours…'_

'_Why can't I just enjoy the last few seconds of life? I mean, it doesn't ALL have to be all about pain, does it?'_

'_No, what doesn't?'_

'_What would you do Gene? Last Few second on earth. Anything you want. Right now.'_

'_What anything?'_

'_Anything'_

'_Right now?'_

'_Right now.'_

She was interrupted from her thoughts abruptly, by a loud, thundering voice at the door.

'Oi Bolls. Open up…Police!' he shouted, apparently full of his usual bravado, although underneath she could hear his voice wavering with emotion. A mixture of guilt and regret.

She stood up slowly and made her way to the door.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

**

'You don't have to go you know Bolls'

'I do'

He shook his head, unwilling to attempt forming a coherent sentence as he fought in vein the overwhelming urge to cry. The Gene Genie didn't cry. But this was different. This was Bolly. His Bolly. This was him loosing the only person he had ever loved.

'You know I love you Alex' he choked. 'I always have y' daft tart!'

'I know!'

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_ to touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

**

'Gene?…

…stay with me…please

…just until I fall asleep!'

'I'm not going anywhere Bolls'

She looked up from where her head was currently resting against his chest. Mirroring her actions in the vault at Edgehampton all that time ago.

'I wish we'd had more time together…'

'So do I Bolls. So do I'

'I do love you, you know…

…I always will!'

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone_

_Alone_

**

'_If you're smart you'll learnt that being where the Guv is, it's the right place to be'_

'_You and me Bolly. You and me'_

_

* * *

_**Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I'm just trying to gradually get back to writing proplerly & decided that this song would be perfect for a Galex one-shot. I actually haven't written anything since hitting a major writers block on C15 of China Girl, so I apologize if that was truly terrible. But please tell me what you think anyway - good or bad - it is all helpful ;)**_  
_


End file.
